<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goddess of the Sea by obisgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253853">Goddess of the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl'>obisgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is Goddess of the Sea and her favorite sea captain is Killian Jones.  Her parents disapprove of her attachment to him but Emma doesn’t care.  One day, Emma gets into a furious argument with her parents over Killian, their argument causes a treacherous storm and Emma uses her powers to save Killian before he drowns and she loses him forever.<br/>https://cat-sophia.tumblr.com/post/174021950859/winterbythesea-youre-only-just-a-dream-boat<br/>Disclaimer:  Once Upon a Time characters are the property of Disney and Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goddess of the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as Emma can remember, she has always been fascinated by humans.  Emma is Goddess of the Sea and lives in a realm separate from humans but she likes to look in on them, from time to time.  </p><p> </p><p>There’s one human in particular that she has a special fondness for, Captain Killian Jones.  </p><p> </p><p>Emma has followed Killian’s life for a very long time, from childhood through adulthood.  As a goddess,  Emma has never had to fight for anything; most everything she needs is provided for her or she uses her magic.  Human struggle is fascinating to her, and Killian has been through it all.  </p><p> </p><p>He lost his mother as a young boy, became an orphan along with his brother after their father abandoned and sold them into slavery (Emma made sure that Brennan Jones was caught in a very bad storm and captured by those who were hunting him, the sleeping curse happened to be a bonus); watched him and his brother free themselves from slavery and become proud naval officers in the royal navy.  </p><p> </p><p>Emma watched Killian lose his brother twice and both times, all she wanted to do was hug him and let him know that everything was going to be okay.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Killian met Milah that Emma began to realize her true feelings for the sea captain: she is in love with him.  As much as Emma resented Milah’s presence, she did not interfere when Killian inevitably crossed paths with the Dark One and Rumpelstiltskin murdered Milah.  She mourned Killian’s loss and continued to stay by his side, even when he turned away from the kingdom and became a pirate.  </p><p> </p><p>That’s when Emma’s parents intervened.  </p><p> </p><p>They had been aware of her attachment to him but until that turn, had kept their distance.  Her mother and father were in agreement that it is unacceptable for their daughter to feel romantic feelings for a pirate.  But Emma didn’t see him as a pirate.  They didn’t know Killian’s heart the way she did, and she knew, despite the pain in his life, deep down, he is a good, honorable man.  </p><p> </p><p>Her parents didn’t believe that. Darkness can be all too consuming for humans sometimes. Some can resist its lure stronger than others and in any event, they have seen Jones’ fate and there will be a time for him to come back to the light.  They want to spare their daughter the heartache of watching him fall even further and drag her down with him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Just because you have seen his Fate, doesn’t mean it has to be.  Humans have a choice, he does too!” she cries.  </p><p> </p><p>Their bitter argument causes a fury of storms.  At that exact moment, Captain Jones is navigating his way through a storm, unwittingly caused by Emma’s fiery argument with her parents.  </p><p> </p><p>Once she has a moment to calm down and realize what is going on,  Emma stops arguing with her parents and uses her powers to search for Killian. The storms causes his ship to split in half, most of his crew abandon ship.  </p><p> </p><p>She eventually finds him, staying adrift, hanging onto a pile of wood but he can’t stay that way forever.  Emma helps navigate him towards dry land, a nice beach with a warm fire.  She provides him with supplies he needs to call for help. </p><p> </p><p>Even though Emma knows she shouldn’t, she takes human form and finds him on the beach just before he wakes in the morning.  She rests his head in her lap and sings to him soothingly.  He stirs, lazily opening his eyes. The sun is blaring, creating a soft yellowish halo around Emma’s golden locks.  Emma smiles at him, gently combing her fingers through his dark hair.  “It’s okay, you’re safe now,” she says.  </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” he manages. </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Emma,” she says. </p><p> </p><p>Killian starts to sit up and Emma helps him, healing his sore muscles in the process with her magic.  “What happened to The<em> Jolly Roger </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“Your ship?  There was a terrible storm and it was destroyed, I’m sorry,” she says, she is truly sorry considering that her argument with her parents is the reason why the storm happened in the first place. It almost makes her think that her parents knew such a storm would put his life in danger. Emma can’t think about that now. Her parents aren’t that cruel.  </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you come from? I don’t remember you from the manifest,” he notes. </p><p> </p><p>Emma doesn’t know what to say. What can she say? Oh, she’s a Goddess, came down from her plane of existence to save him from drowning?  He would never believe her.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a mermaid,” she lies, “I saved you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are your fins, lass?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mermaid magic,” she says quickly, “I have magic,” </p><p> </p><p>Killian rubs his head, smiling at her. “Thank you for rescuing me, mermaid Emma,” he says, “I need to get back to my crew, take stock of who is alive and who--didn’t survive that storm,” </p><p> </p><p>Emma focuses her magic and tries to see if Killian’s crew is alright; most of them are alive and on dry land. There’s only a few casualties.  “Your crew is safe,” she assures him. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mermaid magic,” she counters. </p><p> </p><p>“Aye,” he muses,  “Thank you again for saving me.  I don’t know how I can repay you,” </p><p> </p><p>Emma doesn’t know at first and then she remembers watching Killian kiss Milah, and often wondered, what such a sensation would feel like? Emma smiles and taps her lips. “Perhaps gratitude is in order now,” </p><p> </p><p>Killian just grins,  “Please, you couldn't handle it,” </p><p> </p><p>Emma steps up to him, unwilling to back down, “Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it,” </p><p> </p><p>They stare each other down for a moment and then Killian pulls Emma into the kiss, which quickly turns heated. They kiss for a few moments, before he pulls back, his forehead still resting against her and as she clings to the lapels of his jacket. </p><p> </p><p>“That was, um…” he starts. </p><p> </p><p>Emma smiles, “<b> <em>I knew it</em> </b>, I knew you were good,” she cries. </p><p> </p><p>He looks at her oddly, cocking an eyebrow,  “Sorry?” </p><p> </p><p>Emma shakes her head. “One of my many mermaid powers, I can sense other people’s true self, and you are good Killian Jones,” she says. </p><p> </p><p>“You are a fascinating mermaid, Emma,” he muses, “not to mention beautiful,” </p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m beautiful?” </p><p> </p><p>Killian studies her carefully.  “I’ve never met a mermaid before...there’s something different about you, though; something special,” he reasons, “perhaps another kiss will clear the situation?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma doesn’t back away from that invitation and kisses him again.  He senses that <em> something </em> different about Emma, there is magic flowing through her entire body and he also feels <em> calm </em> , <em> peace </em>.  It’s the first time since he lost Milah and Liam to feel such things.  </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of kissing him though, Emma hears her parents calling for her.  She reluctantly pulls away and starts to leave him.  </p><p> </p><p>“No, wait, wait Emma!” he calls after her.  </p><p> </p><p>“I have to go, I’m sorry,” she cries,  “but I’ll return when I can,” </p><p> </p><p>Killian expects her to disappear into the water but she just runs away instead. A mermaid who doesn't swim. Curious. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Emma's parents are understandably upset with her for multiple reasons once she returns to their realm. “You saved the pirate,” her father says.</p><p> </p><p>“He would have died if I hadn't,”</p><p> </p><p>Her mother isn't too happy either. “You also revealed yourself to him. Emma, that is strictly forbidden,”</p><p> </p><p>“I love him and I’m going to see him again. I don't care about the consequences,”</p><p> </p><p>Her parents stare at her, “Emma, you are not human. You’re a Goddess, a relationship with a human man is…” her mother says.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't care what it is, mother. I love him. I know you only see a pirate but that's not what I see. He has a good heart and that heart is what I love about him,” </p><p> </p><p>“We cannot permit you to see him again,” her mother declares.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll find a way to see him and be with him,” Emma fights back, “because I believe in true love,”</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Emma's declaration of true love for the pirate Killian Jones doesn't deter her parents from blocking Emma from seeing him.  They cut off every backdoor and portal from their realm to his. </p><p> </p><p>Killian can't wait for her forever too. Once he has a chance to be rescued and a way to enact revenge against Rumplestiltskin, he takes it. </p><p> </p><p>Emma works tirelessly to find a way to Neverland. She knows the only reason he is turning to revenge is because he feels that he doesn't have anyone to live for. But that's not true. He has her. Emma just needs to find a way to tell him that. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Emma finds a way that she can contact him; through his dreams. But to do so, she needs to put herself under a sleeping curse. She secretly gathers all the ingredients she needs to make the curse and writes a letter to her parents, explaining her actions. Then she pricks her finger and falls into a deep sleep, reawakening in Killian's dreamscape.</p><p> </p><p>She knows it's his dreamscape because Liam is there. He has no idea who she is and he wouldn't, considering that they never met before. </p><p> </p><p>“Where's Killian?”</p><p> </p><p>Liam turns to her, and she is horrified to find him half dead from nightshade. She could cure him with his magic but then remembers that he is already dead in the real world. Emma goes to the captain’s quarters and finds Killian there.</p><p> </p><p>“Killian,” she cries.</p><p> </p><p>He turns around and smiles at her. “Emma, you came back,”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I came back. I'm sorry that I didn't come to you sooner. My parents wouldn't allow me,”</p><p> </p><p>Killian kisses her, something he's dreamed of doing again since their first meeting. “I missed you, love,”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too. Killian, there's something I have to tell you, something I should have told you when we first met but I was scared of your reaction,”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiles at him lovingly, “I’m not a mermaid, I’m a Goddess,” she says, “and I love you,”</p><p> </p><p>Killian doesn't know how to react to this and Emma worries that maybe he doesn't want to be with her anymore. She lied and misled him. “I forgive you, Emma,” he says finally.</p><p> </p><p>“You do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I suspected that you weren't telling me the whole truth about who you were,” he admits.</p><p> </p><p>“There's something else. The only reason I could contact you until now is because I’m under a sleeping curse. You need to find me and we can be together,” she tells him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re saying that you believe we share true love, are you certain?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shrugs. “Honestly, I don't know but you have to try, for me Killian,”</p><p> </p><p>He smiles. “I don’t understand how you can feel true love for someone like me but I promise to find a way to save you, Emma,”</p><p> </p><p>Emma kisses him, caressing his cheek,  “You’ve held my heart a lot longer than you know, Killian and…” she knows that he wants to ask but she stops him, “that is a story for another time.  I don’t know how this sleeping curse works, so you have to worry,” </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Killian wakes from his dreamscape, finding himself in his camp.  He lost <em> The Jolly Roger </em>when the storm tore his ship apart; most of his crew dispersed as well, leaving him with no one.  Except for Mr. Smee.  He waited days for Emma to come back to him, hoping that their brief time together on the island truly meant something to her and perhaps she really did see him as more than a pirate but a man of honor.  </p><p> </p><p>Months passed and when he didn’t hear from her, he once again fell into despair and then plunged right back into his revenge.  </p><p> </p><p>Now, he has a new purpose.  </p><p> </p><p>He finds his first mate still sleeping, violently wakes him and sits beside him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Captain,” he says, waking,  “What is it that you need sir?” </p><p> </p><p>“I need to find a way to a different realm. How can I reach the realm of the Gods?” </p><p> </p><p>“Gods, sir?” he asks, more awake this time. </p><p> </p><p>“Aye, there’s someone there who needs my help and I intend to follow through. I need you to do research, Mr. Smee, find a portal, or whatever that will get me to this realm so I can save her. I owe her that much,” </p><p> </p><p>“Who is <em> she </em>, sir?” </p><p> </p><p>“My True Love, of course,” he says, “And she needs my help,” </p><p> </p><p>“Milah is alive?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, not Milah. Emma,” Killian breathes, “Her name is Emma,” </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Smee and Killian can’t do research for how to access Emma’s realm without leaving Neverland. He starts bartering with Peter Pan for safe passage back to the Enchanted Forest.  “You’re not concerned anymore about your revenge?” Pan asks. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m done with my revenge. I have a new mission now, and she needs my help,”</p><p> </p><p>Pan quirks an eyebrow, turning to him, “She? You have a new lady love? Milah is old news then,” </p><p> </p><p>“Milah will always have a special place in my heart but this new woman, she saved me from darkness and I must save her before it’s too late,” </p><p> </p><p>Pan shrugs, “Fine. You can leave Neverland,” he says, “The price is your heart just so you know,”</p><p> </p><p>Killian turns to him, “My heart?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not asking for your kidney, just your heart and I don’t fancy waiting for payment,” he says, snapping his fingers and appearing suddenly beside the pirate, shoving his hand through his chest and taking his heart. </p><p> </p><p>His beating red heart.  </p><p> </p><p>Killian doubles over in pain.  </p><p> </p><p>If he doesn’t have his heart, how is he supposed to wake Emma from her curse? </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Killian has to try and save Emma without his heart.  </p><p> </p><p>True Love can transcend anything, hopefully that includes a missing heart. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Time is precious, they have to act quickly. They need magic fast,  so Killian and Smee  travel to Camelot and talk to their wizard, Merlin.  </p><p> </p><p>Merlin listens intently to the pirate’s story.  “A Goddess in love with a pirate, that is an amazing tale,” he admits,  “I can help you save her.  Open a door to her realm but before you walk through it, you must eat a bit of Ambrosia, the food of the Gods so your body can properly acclimate to their realm. Only Gods can walk amongst Gods,” </p><p> </p><p>“Ambrosia, that has rejuvenative powers?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it does. It can also restore what has been lost to you,” </p><p> </p><p>Killian smiles.  His heart. </p><p> </p><p>He can have his heart back and he can save Emma.  </p><p> </p><p>True Love always finds a way.  </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Merlin gives Killian directions to an enchanted cave that holds a bit of Ambrosia. The pirate is under no delusion that this will be a quick and easy retrieve mission.  There’s a three-headed dog guarding the entrance to said cave.  Killian nudges his first mate.  “Can you purr, Mr. Smee?” he asks him. </p><p> </p><p>“Purr, sir?” </p><p> </p><p>“Purr like a cat,” he says flatly. </p><p> </p><p>Smee licks his lips together and starts to purr like a cat as Killian moves away from him, cutlass drawn. The three-headed dog hears Smee’s pathetic purring and manages to lure the beast away.  Killian quickly scans the cave and notices a golden chalice. That’s likely where the ambrosia is.  </p><p> </p><p>Hopefully Smee can distract the dogs long enough for him to get the chalice and make his escape.  Killian grabs the chalice, checks inside briefly and there is a red jelly inside that he can only presume is ambrosia.  </p><p> </p><p>Otherwise, Merlin lied to him.  </p><p> </p><p>He escapes the cave and makes it back to Merlin’s tower.  Smee, if he’s alive, can catch up with him later.  Merlin and his apprentice are waiting for him inside the tower.  </p><p> </p><p>“You retrieved the chalice with the ambrosia, good,” Merlin says and turns around, summoning the door. Now manifested, he turns to Killian and gives him the signal to eat the ambrosia.  He eats as much as he can and starts feeling the healing effects right away.  He feels stronger, rejuvenated but also feels that there is still no heart in his chest.  </p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell!” </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“My heart. I still don’t have my heart,” he cries. </p><p> </p><p>Merlin sighs, coming to him,  “Your heart has always been with you. It’s Emma, she has your heart. You can save her, you just have to believe in yourself,” </p><p> </p><p>“Aye,” he agrees.  </p><p> </p><p>Killian gives Merlin the chalice and starts to walk through the door but Merlin stops him.  “I forgot to mention that you have to be thinking about where you want to be before you cross over,” he says. </p><p> </p><p>“Emma, I want to be with her,” he says and walks through the door. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s realm is different from what he expected, everything is white.  There’s no color anywhere but he does notice two figures waiting for him.  He walks towards them.  “Captain Killian Jones?” the man asks.  </p><p> </p><p>“Aye,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” he muses and then proceeds to hit him.  Killian catches his punch before he strikes and manages to subdue him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Charming stop!” Snow orders and her husband reluctantly stands down,  “He’s like us, a god now,”  </p><p> </p><p>“Who the bloody hell are you two?” </p><p> </p><p>“Emma’s parents,” Snow says,  “We know why you’re here too. We read Emma’s note; that she put herself under a sleeping spell and wants you to wake her. I thought that this was just an infatuation, but I never thought that she would go to these lengths…” </p><p> </p><p>“Where is she? I can save her. I came all this way,” </p><p> </p><p>Snow steps towards him, smiling softly.  “You love her,” she says,  “Charming and I love her too, and we will not stand in the way of True Love, yours to be specific,” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Do you know where I can find Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow smiles, “<em> You do </em>. You already have a connection to her, all you need to do is think of her and you will find her,”</p><p> </p><p>Killian sighs, closes his eyes and thinks of Emma. He feels something shift around him, he opens his eyes and finds Emma resting gracefully  on a white bed. Killian steps towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you love, as you said, a sleeping curse,” he breathes, “I hope I can wake you. Pan took my heart but some part of me still feels love for you, Emma. Let that be enough,”</p><p> </p><p>Killian leans down and kisses her, whispering, “Come back to me,”</p><p> </p><p>He waits a moment and then a colorful rainbow rolls through, waking Emma from her sleep. She looks at Killian and smiles. “You did it, you saved me,”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, lass,” he says and kisses her again.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Killian starts to feel something beating in his chest. Beating heart. His heart. He pulls away from Emma and she looks at him, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Killian, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>He takes her hand and puts it over his chest, where his heart is. “You saved me again, lass,” he cries, “Pan took my heart in Neverland and you restored it,”</p><p> </p><p>Emma kisses him, touching her forehead to his, “I love you, Killian,”</p><p> </p><p>“And, I you,” he cries, “Marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing that you are technically a God now, and my True Love, I think my answer is a definite <em> yes </em>,” </p><p> </p><p>Killian kisses her again. Emma more than saved him from that storm, she saved him from himself and brought something that had been missing from his life since he lost his brother and Milah: peace. </p><p> </p><p>Now, he has both and immortality with his goddess and true love Emma.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>